


We All Need Friends

by China_Rose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends and Lovers...sometimes they are one and the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Need Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Friendship

  
Banner by Thok Jr 

They lay entwined. Spent and satiated. Breath ragged and bodies cooling. 

Ianto broke the silence. “What am I to you?” he nervously asked. “A lover or just an easy shag?”

Jack sighed, “You are so much more to me.” He whispered, lips pressed lovingly to the other man’s. “So much more.”

“Jack I…I need to know. Please it’s important to me.” 

Ianto worried that he had pushed Jack too far.

Jack smiled. 

“Oh my love you are so much more than all those things,” he assured the man who made his days and nights so bearable. “You are my friend.”


End file.
